


Grounding

by Alixtii



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Breaking and Entering, Community: femslash_minis, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash, birthdayverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia catches Gwen in her trailer looking for the magical source of Reese Witherspoon's fame and fortune. Birthday!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts).



That's funny. Cordy hadn't realized she'd left the door to her trailer open.

She entered the trailer cautiously, and sure enough, there was another woman inside, rooting through her stuff. Attractive, sexy even, if a little bit too heavy on the latex. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The woman looked up. "You're Cordelia Chase."

"Yeah," said Cordy. "I am." Of course she was. Who else but the star of _Cordy!_ could possibly be as glamorous as she? Especially considering the way she was just rocking the nineteenth-century dress Wardrobe put her in.

The woman frowned. "So I'm guessing this isn't Reese Witherspoon's trailer?"

"No, Reese's trailer is next to the--" She broke off, realizing Reese probably wouldn't appreciate Cordy giving directions to her trailer to someone who apparently went around breaking and entering. Then, again maybe she should give the woman the directions; it'd serve Reese right for stealing the top billing on this project from Cordy.

"Right," said the woman. "That explains a lot, actually. Sorry for the intrusion." She walked towards the door of the trailer--without even bothering to ask for an autograph--which meant she walked toward Cordy.

"Wait," said Cordy, grabbing the woman's gloved arm. "What do you want with Reese's trailer?"

The woman examined Cordy. "I'm looking for the source of her fame and fortune," she said. Sarcastically, but Cordy been around enough bad actors to know when someone's botched a line reading.

"Ooh," squealed Cordelia. "It has a source?"

"Look," said the woman, glancing down to where Cordy still held her gloved arm. "You really don't want to be touching me. Not right now."

"Is it a gem?" Cordy asked. "I bet it is a gem. Or a magic book, maybe."

The woman sighed. "Look, I need to get going."

"Well, I'm going with you! I want a book or gem to make me famous!"

"Sorry, I already have a buyer lined up," the woman said. "And you're already famous."

"True," Cordelia admitted, more soberly. "But I'm not as famous as Reese." She paused. "I can't believe I admitted that out loud. Anyway, Reese's trailer is this way. . . ."

. . .

"So," asked the woman, whose name was Gwen, "how did you learn how to kill zombie guard dogs?"

Cordelia shrugged. "My life used to be a lot more interesting than it is right now."

Gwen looked surprised. "Being in a costume drama with Reese Witherspoon isn't interesting?"

"Not really. At least not before Reese Witherspoon turned out to have been invoking dark forces through a magic gem," Cordy answered, then added, "told you it would be a gem. So how'd you learn how to do that electro-zappo thing?"

"Been like that for as long as I can remember," Gwen said. "Used to be I couldn't not do it."

"And then?"

"Then I got my good friend Lisa to help me out." Gwen reached into her cleavage and touched something, then took off a glove and touched Cordelia's hand. "See? All nice and grounded."

If there's anything that Cordy feels like she isn't right now, it's grounded. She holds onto Gwen's hand, doesn't let go. "Maybe you can ground both of us."


End file.
